youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
On the Grind
On the Grind is the 3rd song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics You can find me on the corner with stones, quarters and zones Or dope and powder broke, and our sale's soap and flour And most of our customers come up to us daily Yet and still I cut this stuff crazy - a hustler, baby What can I give you? I distribute ki's to the kings And z's to the fiends, and ecstasy and weed to the teens You need to see wheez - anything you like and I have 'em From crack to viagra, and vicadins valiums I'm the nigga they point to when you hit my av So get all your money together, come and get my slabs I get my cash, put some aside, and flip like half And still enough for me to tv and deep-dish my nav' And you can tell the law that I say they can kiss my acid For the white people, when I get you bricks for ten, I know the right people And I keep a nine on my waistline And I'ma be right on the corner, wodie - I'm gonna grind Hook wayne I tell 'em, "whaaat!!" You see me hustlin' on the block all the time Sittin' at the table, breakin' ki's down to dimes Sooner or later this neighborhood gon' be mine Nigga, I'm tryin' to grind I tell 'em, "whaaat!!" You see me hustlin' on the block all the time Sittin' at the table, breakin' ki's down to dimes Sooner or later this neighborhood gon' be mine Nigga, I'm on the grind wayne Nigga, y'all gon' respect wheezy, or else the tec squeezin' shots I have your chest steamin' hot, and your sis' screamin', "stop!" I hang out on the block, nigga, with rocks and weed On the corner 'til the mornin', see the cops and flee And if we beef, we don't beef long 'cause we gon' creep all night So I hope you don't sleep all night - we on your street all night Say, aw aw, I don't want your boy to get me shoes 'Cause I spit tools, and put him tissues in his shoes And the bricks move every followin' week So if you need to get it, too, then holla at me - got powder or d And I shower your streets until your av pass out More bricks than the three of your pigs' last damn house Stack crack and lay back, and just laugh at droughts And issue work for half and just grab that south For real, nigga - wheezy whee tryin' to shine From daybreak to nightfall I'm gon' grind Hook wayne Tell 'em, "whaaat!!" You see me hustlin' on the block all the time Sittin' at the table, breakin' ki's down to dimes Sooner or later this neighborhood gon' be mine Nigga, I'm on the grind I tell 'em, "whaaat!!" You see me hustlin' on the block all the time Sittin' at the table, breakin' ki's down to dimes Sooner or later this neighborhood gon' be mine Nigga, I'm on the grind wayne I start from grams to ounces to quarters to halves to ki's Take seconds to minutes to hours to days and to weeks Gotta grind, work, hustle, struggle, and get it Gotta buy, cook it, cut it, sell it, and flip it And I flight everyday and night from the corner to the avenue And I'll sleep next week, man, I got yay, dope, and crack to move Ask them dudes when wheezy open shop, I ain't got a bag to lose Especially if I don't like who sent 'em to me and I'ma tax a dude Duck the feds and drama like I duck my baby momma Sometimes I play it sour - what you thought was yay was flour I pull whatever for the cheddar - nigga gotta flash and floss Drought come around, then it's jack the cost or jack the boss Cock the gun, then I push rocks 'til I spot the sun All day I hung the block, I see the cops and run I'm tryin' to get rich 'cause I wan' shine You can find me on the block, nigga, all the time Hook-4x wayne I tell 'em, "whaaat!!" You see me hustlin' on the block all the time Sittin' at the table, breakin' ki's down to dimes Sooner or later this neighborhood gon' be mine Nigga, I'm on the grind wayne Look Whaaaaaa